powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Southworth
Daniel Southworth (born on September 2, 1974) is an American actor and stuntman. Background Like Jason David Frank, Daniel is a highly trained martial artist, proficient in Taekwondo, Kenpo, Wrestling, Judo, and Jeet Kune Do, having studied martial arts for 15 years and attaining a black belt. After winning many state and national titles, Daniel retired from the fighting circuit. He is also a stunt performer and coordinator, having done work with Jackie Chan and Andy Cheng. On screen he is very well known for his role of Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, in Power Rangers: Time Force (and also reprised that role for a few episodes of Power Rangers: Wild Force). He did all of his own stunts during his tenure on Power Rangers. He was the suit actor for Adam in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers World Tour Live on Stage. This is ironic, as at one point he and Johnny Yong Bosch were the top picks for the part of Adam, with Bosch ultimately winning. He has also become known for his role as the voice of Vergil (Devil May Cry), twin brother to Dante since Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. He made a surprise appearance at Power Morphicon in 2007 at the request of Johnny Yong Bosch and Koichi Sakamoto. Filmography * Act of Valor (Supporting) * War Wolves (Lead) * Halo 3 Full Combat (Supporting) * Hellbinders D (Lead) * Broken Path (Lead) * Redline (Featured) * The New World (Featured) * The Salena Incident (Lead) * The Rundown (Featured) * House of the Dead 2 (Supporting) * Hidalgo (Featured) * Killing Cupid (Lead) * The Scorpion King (Featured) * U.S. SEALS 2 (Supporting) * Looking for Bruce (Lead) * Broken Path * Richard III * Stone & Ed * Escape * Demon Hunter * Lethal * Alien Invasion Arizona * Ghost Roc * Crouching Waiter Hidden Chef * Trailer: The Movie! * Rocky Road * Rendezvous Television * Disney XD's Kickin' It as various roles * Mortal Kombat: Legacy (2013) as Kenshi * Divergence - web series (2012) as Mark Leonard * Deadliest Warrior (2010) as Attila the Hun * Alexander (2006) as Persian General * Charmed * "12 Angry Zen" (2006) as Rat * ''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) ** "Forever Red" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger ** "Reinforcements from the Future: Part 2" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger ** "Reinforcements from the Future: Part 1" (2002) as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger * V.I.P. (TV series) * "Molar Ice Cap" (2001) as Reynaldo * Chosen Ones (2001) y mas TV Series as Chris Reynolds * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) TV Series as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger Video Games *Devil May Cry 5 (2019) - Vergil *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Vergil *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Vergil *Devil May Cry 3 (2005) - Vergil Motion Capture * Resistance 3 * Killzone 3 * Alice in Wonderland (Motion test) * Avatar (Motion test) * The Agency (Lead - motion) * Lost Planet (Lead - motion/voice) * Ghostbusters (Lead - motion) * Bourne Identity 2 (Lead - motion) * Bourne Conspiracy (Lead - motion) * Resident Evil 5 (Featured - motion) * Devil May Cry 3 (Lead - motion/voice) * Devil May Cry 4 (Lead - motion/voice) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (voice) * Devil May Cry 5 (Lead - motion/voice) Stunts * Lords of the Underworld (2006) (stunt coordinator) * Escape (2005/II) (fight choreographer) * Hidalgo (film) (2004) (stunts) * The Rundown (2003) (stunts) * The Tuxedo (2002) (stunts) (as Daniel Southworth) * The Scorpion King (2002) (stunt coordinator: additional photography) * Martial Law (1998/I) TV Series (stunts) (uncredited) Miscellaneous crew * Ghost Rock (2004) (fight choreography & design) * BigLove (2001) (rigger) * Shakira Laundry Service Objection (Tango) Video (2002) (Superman) Notes *Dan also auditioned for Adam Park from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Chad Lee from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. External links *Daniel Southworth at IMDB *TV.com Profile *Dan's Official Facebook Fan Page *Facebook page for Dan's new series, Divergence *Official website for Dan's new series, Divergence *Dan's YouTube channel *YouTube channel of Dan's new production company *DeviantART page dedicated to Dan pl:Daniel Southworth Category:Wild Force Southworth, Daniel